


Wink for Karaage

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino winked a lot on a photo shoot. Jun wanted Nino to wink a lot for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wink for Karaage

Jun and Nino were riding the van back to their home after they’d done their last work for the day; a photo shoot for their new single’s cover story on magazines. Jun was playing with his phone, swiping on the screen some times and stopping to look at it. All done on the backseat of the van with a wide smile on his face.

“So, tell me, what was all these winking for?” Jun called out to Nino who was sitting on the passenger’s seat.

“What was _what_ for?” Nino answered without looking up. Jun guessed he was playing some game on his console.

“I got some photos from earlier, you did a lot of winking,” Jun focused back on his phone, swiping and smiling.

“The photographer listened to Baystorm and he recalled the time I said about working late so I can get karaage? Something like that, so he was all ‘wink for your karaage’. Pretty flirty, that photographer. Ugh! Dammit!” Nino punched the buttons on his console harder, “How did you get those anyway? And why?”

“I asked him, the photographer, he said I only needed to wink? Those guys,” Jun chuckled, “Oh! We’re here!” He exclaimed as he lifted his head to look at the van’s window.

The driver looked through his back and smiled at Jun, “We’ve arrived, Matsumoto san,” he glanced to his right, “Ninomiya san.”

“Thank you,” Jun smiled back at him, “Come on, Kazu.”

“Yeaaaap, just one second,” Nino pushed some buttons again, “Alright, thank you for the ride! Good work today!” He smiled to the driver before leaving the van.

They got into the building and to their unit without uttering another word, Nino resumed his game while walking and Jun was just too happy to annoy him. When they reached their unit, Nino immediately plopped himself to the sofa. Jun, meanwhile, headed straight to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

“Dinner’s ready!” Jun exclaimed from the kitchen about half an hour later.

Nino lazily dragged himself to the dining table before having put his console down - Jun didn’t approve him bringing any of those to the dining table. He sat on his chair and looked at what Jun had prepared for him.

“What are we having tonight?” Nino asked because what Jun had ready for him was just a bowl of rice and a bowl of misoshiru. And a glass of cold tea.

“Karaage,” Jun answered gleefully from the kitchen.

“You’re still preparing them?” Nino asked again, but then Jun came to the other side of the table bringing a bowl full of mouth-watering pieces of karaage, “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Jun smiled and took his seat, “Shall we?”

“Itadakimasu,” they chanted together.

“Give me the karaage,” Nino asked.

“I will if you wink,” Jun replied while biting one piece of karaage.

“What? Jun!” Nino laughed.

“Wink!” Jun laughed along.

“What- that’s so silly,” Nino mocked, but he winked anyway. He pulled one of his eyes closed for a second and opened it again.

“Hmm. Good enough,” Jun said and put a piece of the chicken to Nino’s bowl, “but you need to do better next time,” Jun winked back as he said that.

“What are you doing anyway?” Nino laughed before stuffing the karaage to his mouth.

“Literally asking you to wink for karaage. Aren’t I the most generous person in the world?”

“Okay, J, okay,” Nino did a wink again, this time, he lifted the corner of his mouth to form a smug smile.

“That was actually nice,” Jun said in amusement as he put another piece of chicken to Nino’s bowl.

“Yeah, what about this?” Nino winked with his left eye while opening his mouth for a big grin.

“No, no, that’s not quite like it,” Jun laughed, but he gave the karaage anyway.

“Okay, what about, Aiba’s wink,” Nino showed an attempt of a fake failed wink with mouth slightly pulled open.

“You mean!” Jun scolded but he laughed anyway.

“Yeah, and what about,” Nino didn’t continue his words, instead, he pulled his eye closed for a wink, then he pulled his lower lip in to bite it with his teeth.

It was much to Nino’s surprise - and delight - when he felt Jun’s lips pushed against his after that.

“You little teasing bastard,” Jun said after he pulled away and sat back on his chair.

“Hey, you told me to wink, I just merely obliged,” Nino retorted while failing to hold back his laughter.

“You’re too cute trying out seductive face like that, I can’t resist,” Jun replied with a pout.

“Aw, come on, J, don’t pout,” Nino reached out to pat Jun’s back of the hand.

As their eyes met when Jun looked up to see Nino’s face, Nino gave him another wink. A cute wink with a slightly pouty lips.

“Oh screw that,” Jun murmured as he once again stood and reached across the table to pull Nino for a kiss.  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Nino stans please be kind at me I know my description of Nino's winks were far less cute/sexy/teasing/endearing as the real thing. :p


End file.
